pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Pizza Deliver Zombie
|image = File:PVZ2_Pizza_Deliver_Zombie.png|stat 6 info = Will take on a new pizza when the pizza was destroyed, Walking past plants instead eating it (except Tall-nut, Wall-nut and other defensive plants), Deliver pizza Crazy Dave orders worth $ 10,000}} |image = File:Pizza_Deliver_Zombie.png|Pizza_Deliver_Zombie.png|description = Pizza Deliver Zombie deliver pizza Crazy Dave's order|imagesize = }} Pizza Deliverer Zombie is a zombie who delivers pizza to Crazy Dave, but this zombie will still eat Crazy Dave's brain. Crazy Dave ordered a pizza for payment of $10,000. This zombie will come out of the screen at a Flighty speed. When the pizza the zombie is carrying is destroyed it will be back in five seconds with a new pizza. This zombie will also walk through plants but won't walk through defensive plants. Almanac Entry In Plants vs. Zombies ver. Pizza Deliver Zombie Pizza Deliver Zombie deliver pizza Crazy Dave's order Toughness: Medium Pizza Box Toughness: Medium Speed: Fast Special: Will take a new pizza when the pizza is destroyed, Walking past plants instead of eating it. This zombie worked in Pizzom Hut, His real name is Larry besides working as a pizza deliveryman. Larry also worked as a pizza maker and provides financial staff in Pizzom Hut. Larry is the fastest pizza deliveryman in his hometown because he will pass through red lights and riding montor with a speed of 180km / h. In Plants vs. Zombies 2 ver. PIZZA DELIVER ZOMBIE TOUGHNESS: Solid PIZZA BOX TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Hungry His pizza is Crazy Davve's order. Special: Will take a new pizza when the pizza is destroyed, Walking past plants instead of eating it This zombie worked in Pizzom Hut, His real name is Larry besides working as a pizza deliveryman Larry also worked as a pizza maker and providers of financial staff in Pizzom Hut. Larry is the fastest pizza deliveryman in his hometown because he will pass through red lights and riding montor with speed 180km / h. Overview In Plants vs. Zombies ver. Asorb 32 normal damage shots. Appearance changes in the absorption of 5 normal damage shots, absorption of 10 normal damage shots, absorption of 15 normal damage shots (Pizza Box destroyed) and died on 32 normal damage shots. In Plants vs. Zombies 2 ver. Asorb 30,25 normal damage shots. Appearance changes in the absorption of 5 normal damage shots, absorption of 10 normal damage shots, absorption of 14 normal damage shots (Pizza Box destroyed) and died on 30,25 normal damage shots. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Quest Asorb 26 normal damage shots. Appearance changes in the absorption of 4 normal damage shots, absorption of 8 normal damage shots, absorption of 12 normal damage shots (Pizza Box destroyed) and died on 26 normal damage shots. Strategy Jus use Tall-nut, Wall-nut, or Pumpkin to block this zombie go to Crazy Dave's Home. To defeat these zombies before returning and taking a new pizza just use Split-pea or lobbed shot plants that will directly target the zombie directly without has to destroy the pizza box. Trivia * Crazy Dave's favorite food is tacos but in here Crazy Dave ordered Pizza. * The pizzas were ordered Crazy Dave is Pizza cheese but this zombie deliver Pizza brain. * This zombie is based on Pizza Delivery in "The Amazing World of Gumball" names Larry Needlemeyer * This is the first zombie that made by of many zombies. * This zombie is the second BOSS in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Quest * This zombie is the upcoming zombie in Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour Gallery Pizza_Deliver_Zombie.png|PvZ1 by PVZ2 Pizza Deliver Zombie.png|PvZ2 by HDPizzaDeliverZombie.png|PvZ2 HD Category:Zombies Category:Albert Valentino Category:Shield Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies with Hungry Speed Category:Zombies with Solid Toughness Category:Zombies with Fast Speed Category:Zombies with Medium Toughness Category:Target Zombie Reskin Category:Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Quest